User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: The Wedding Part 1
I'm back, bitches. I'm having the urge to write about my favourite little crackship and since they're pretty much real, I'm most likely not going to continue the fanfiction series I've already been doing. Instead, I'll just be doing some head canon type shit. So I hope y'all enjoy! It's about a year after the class of 2016 graduates. Zig and Zoe both attend college in Toronto and live in a stunning condo together. They are nothing but happy, but it'll be a matter of time before their relationship takes another big step. Zoe heads home from the drug store and is nothing but nervous. She's been feeling out of sorts the last week and thinks she knows why. For the past few mornings, she's had to vomit as soon as she wakes up. Luckily, Zig sleeps right through it and doesn't hear a thing. Zoe stores the paper bag with the object that can inform her about a life changing event into the bottom of her handbag and scurries home to find out. She walks through the door, takes the paper bag out, and tries to get to the bathroom quickly. Until- "Hey babe, where have you been?" Zoe becomes stunned and drops the bag and the little box falls out. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" "Oh my god, sorry." "It's fine." Zig looks on the floor and attempts to pick up Zoe's bag. "What's this?" Zig picks up the box and gives Zoe a puzzled look. "Zoe...is there something we need to talk about?" "I really wanted to do this on my own." "Why? Do you think I'm going to get scared away? You know I wouldn't..." "No...I'm just...scared. The thought of being pregnant is just horrifying." "What makes you think you're pregnant?" "I've been puking my guts out the past few mornings and I don't remember a condom in the picture when we...did it on the couch a few weeks ago..." "Oh..." "Maybe I'm just going crazy for no reason. This was a stupid idea.." "No, no, no. You're not going crazy, I believe you. Look, you know I will always be by your side no matter what. Especially over a child that you and I created. Nothing can tear me away from you. We're Zoe and Zig." "I love you, Zig." Zoe says and slowly smiles. They kiss, pull apart, and their foreheads are against each other's. "I should probably pee on this stick and find out our fate, shouldn't I?" Zig laughs. "Let's getter done." Zoe clutches Zig's hand as they walk to the bathroom. Despite what Zig told her, she's still afraid of this moment. "Well, I guess it's go time." She says. "Remember, no matter what the answer is, nothing will stop me from loving you. You'll always be the most perfect girl the world has ever seen and I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Zoe and Zig will always be on top." Zoe smiles, walks into the bathroom, and closes and locks the door. Zig sits out in the hallway and whispers to himself. "Zig Novak, you're going to be the best father ever. Your child will be perfect. Zoe Rivas is the most perfect human being on the planet. I'm going to marry her one day. Everything's going to be perfect." Zoe gets done with the test and waits the allotted time. She whispers to herself. "Hang in there, Zoe. He loves you and that's all that matters. This is nothing compared to everything else. You're a tough cookie. He or she will make your life amazing." Her time is up. Her heart starts beating. Her hand shakes as she picks up the test. She picks it up with the results face down. She takes a deep breath and turns in over. Her heart drops the moment she sees the plus sign on the screen. "Oh my god." She says to herself. She takes a deep breath and walks out of the bathroom. When she gets out into the hallway, she sees Zig standing and leaning against the wall. "What's the verdict?" "Well...I guess we're going to have to learn how to build a crib pretty soon." Zig drops to the ground and smiles in shock. A tear rolls down his face. "I'm going to be a dad...I'm going to be a dad!" Zig jumps up, hugs Zoe, and they kiss passionatly. "I'm so glad you're excited! I'm in shock right now, but I'm now excited about this." "We need to celebrate. We should tell the gang asap!" "Of course! Miles, Maya, and Tristan are coming home for the summer on Friday anyway. We should tell 'em then!" "I can't wait." "Me neither!" They hug each other and walk to the living room in excitement arm in arm. Category:Blog posts